A modern merchandising concept involves the grouping of all items of a clothing ensemble in one display so that the prospective purchaser can see the "overall look" to be achieved. In the merchandising of men's clothing, this may involve the display of a coordinated ensemble consisting of such items as a suit coat, vest, slacks, shirt, tie, shoes, belt and other accessories. Previous display fixtures which were intended for the presentation of one or more items of an ensemble are not suitable for properly displaying all of the items of a complete ensemble. A previously and well known method of displaying an ensemble of clothing involved the use of a mannequin. As a result of the shift in merchandising from the conventional downtown store with its display windows to the shopping center store, especially the shopping center of the enclosed mall type where the stores open on an enclosed mall and have a minimum of visual impediments between the mall and the interiors of the stores, the use of display windows and mannequins have declined in importance and effectiveness. However, the declining use of mannequins has created a need for a display fixture that can effectively convey the impression of a complete and coordinated clothing ensemble to the prospective purchaser.